Last Hope
by brunocantermi48
Summary: A 3/4 one-shot I Wrote while listening to "Never Far Behind" By Aly & AJ. It shows the faith as a last hope for a friendship in danger. I hope you like it! Number 94 of the KND 100 Theme Challenge.


KND 100-theme challenge:

KND 100-theme challenge:

94. Last Hope:

At Numbuh 3's room at her house, we find her down on her knees before an image of Saint Judas Thaddeus, known as the patron saint of the impossible causes, her devotion saint, placed on her bed, praying for him to help her best friend numbuh 4. She cared very much for him, and despite his tough behavior, she never gave up helping him, because she considered him as a special friend.

She was told by numbuh 5 that his parents were thinking about sending him to a military college if he doesn't change that tough behavior of his, which made numbuh 3 cry very hard, because she didn't want to be torn apart of her very first friend, the first boy she met and knew as a friend, and she cared for him very badly.

Numbuh 4's parents had given him a 2-week term to think better and change his behavior. If he fails, he'd be sent to a Military School for life. But his behavior had simply worsened, and one week after, his parents, very upset at this, decided to tell him that in two days, he's going to be sent to the military school.

"Aw, man! What am I going to do now? – He asked to himself, while laying in his bed.

When his friends heard about it, it seemed like an atomic bomb had fallen on their treehouse. Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5 got desperate, and while Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5, sat down without knowing what to do, Numbuh 3 had in her heart a feeling that would be a last hope for their friendship: Her long-time faith on Saint Judas Thaddeus, the patron saint of the impossible causes. She rushed for her house and entered her room, and seeing the image of her devotion saint on her rainbow monkey bed-side table, she picked the image from it and placed on her bed, and kneeling down before it, Numbuh 3 made a Sign Of The Cross and uniting both hands, started to pray, with tears on her eyes:

"Oh, my Saint Judas Thaddeus, my saint of the impossible causes, please put in a good word to our lord Jesus Christ for my best friend Wally! He's my best friend since we were little kids, and he could be tough, but he's not a bad child, but now he's in verge of being sent to a Military college because of his behavior! He doesn't deserve to pass by a thing like that! Always when he had difficulties on his school assignments, I was always there to help him, we studied together, I even teached him how to swim! And not just me, but all our friends on the tree house care for him badly despite his tough behavior! Please, my saint, save him from that Military School, because if that happens, all of our hearts would be really hurt! I promise, my beloved and blessed Saint Judas, that I'll always try to cheer him up, and make him be happy! He's my very first friend, my saint! I'm begging you, my Saint Judas, please spare him from that terrible destiny! I beg! Amen!" - After that, she made another Sign Of The Cross.

After finishing her prayer and putting her image back on the bed-side table, she heard someone knocking on that door. "Come in" – She said, and then she saw Numbuh 5 entering. "What are you doing here, numbuh 5?" - She asked her Nubian friend. "Well, Kuki…" - She said – "…Numbuh 5 has come here to find out what made you come here like that, and when Numbuh 5 got close to your room, She heard you speaking. What were you doing, girl? Were you praying for someone?" – Numbuh 5 asked her Asian friend.

"Yep, Numbuh 5, I was praying for Numbuh 4. I Don't want him to go to the Military School, so I remembered of my faith on Saint Judas Thaddeus, the patron saint of the impossible causes, and I viewed it as a last hope to save him from what's about to happen with him, and I said him a prayer." – Numbuh 3 sniffled, with small tears shedding from her puppy dog eyes.

"Numbuh 3, you're a great friend." - Said Numbuh 5 – "Numbuh 5 believes your prayers will be attended, because all of us believe in Christ and the saints, and in our Numbuh 4!" – She added, comforting her friend. Numbuh 3 smiled.

"I hope so, Numbuh 5!" – Said Numbuh 3, with a hopeful smile – "I hope so! My Saint Judas Thaddeus never failed to me! I believe in him."

And seems like Numbuh 3's prayers were fulfilled, because in the following morning, Numbuh 4 went out to find all the people he perturbed and sincerely apologized for each one of them, since his teachers to his neighbors and even his own parents for all bad things he had done. His parents, at first, resisted on forgiving him, but when they saw he fixed most of his mistakes and asked his neighbors' forgiveness, they fully forgave him, and reconsidered their decision.

When his friends heard the good news, they all rushed to Numbuh 4's house and gave him a tight group hug and cheered him, and when Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 came back to the tree house, when both of them were on their knees on Numbuh 4's bed, Numbuh 3 told him about her prayer.

"Numbuh 3, Did you pray for me?" – He asked, confused. – "I never imagined you cared that much for me, I'm so emotioned!" – Numbuh 4 said, shedding tears. – "Of course I did, silly!" – She said, also shedding tears. – "I'd never let a so beloved friend of mine have such a terrible destiny!" – She added. –"Especially a so special friend like you." – She concluded.

"Kuki Sanban, you're the best friend someone could ever have!" – Exclaimed Numbuh 4, and both of them hugged themselves very tightly.

And, that night, the five members of sector V were having a slumber party at Numbuh 4's house to celebrate the good news. They built blaket forts, Fought pillow fights and had much fun. A couple of hours later, all of them were sleeping, happy because of having their friend along, especially Numbuh 3 and the own Numbuh 4, who slept hugging one another, happily sharing their slumber. Numbuh 3's attitude made her friends learn a valuable lesson for life: when a beloved friend of theirs was at verge of being sent to a Military school and they didn't know how to do, she believed on her faith as a last hope to save their friend, and the power of her prayer made a tough kid regret sincerely all his mistakes and earn the so dreamed forgiveness of his parents. And even Numbuh 4 learned something precious with that. He passed to believe more on his friends and his parents, and his sweet best friend Numbuh 3, which always made him smile, and be happy.

**The End.**

Whew! I worked very hard on this! That's my first contribution to the KND 100 theme challenge! I hope you like it! Enjoy!


End file.
